


Batmen and Beemen

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, F/F, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Dean decides he wants to have a Halloween party. Cas is less then thrilled.





	

"We have to do something for Halloween. I already bought my costume!" Dean said.

"I have not." Cas said simply.

"But remember last year? You gave all those kids at the hospital treats, it was fun!" Dean said.

"Meg says this years they're already giving out sweets. I don't want to interfere." Cas said.

"What about the school party?" Dean asked.

"It would likely be too loud and crowded. I don't enjoy people."

"Come on! Cas, what are we going to do for Halloween?" Dean asked. Cas hesitated.

"Stay... home?"

"No, something fun! Why don't we have our own party?" Dean asked.

"Would that be fun?"

"If we do it right! Have Charlie bring us some music, Kevin can bring pumpkins for carving, Michael and Gabriel can bring snacks, it'll be great." Dean said. Cas looked up towards him and stopped stirring the cookie batter he was making.

"How?"

"It'll be fun. Please can we? You know I love Halloween." Dean said. He gave Cas his best pleading eyes, while Cas turned back to his work.

"Crowded. Loud."

"Only a few people. We would invite Charlie and Jo, and Kevin, and your brothers. And Sam and Jess?" Dean said, counting on his fingers.

"Our apartment is small." Cas pointed out.

"It'll be ok. Pumpkin carving on the table, dry ice in the sink, snacks on the counter, and we keep the bedroom sealed off, for you. So if you need out you can go in there with me for a few minutes to cool down." Dean said.

Cas thought for a moment as he started to dig his hands into the batter and make small balls. He looked back towards Dean to see his holding up his batman mask and huffed.

"Fine." Cas said grumpily.

"Yes! You won't regret it."

"I will."

"Let's get you a costume." Dean grinned, ignoring him.

* * *

"Dean, this is itchy."

"But you look cute."

"But I don't feel cute." Cas grumbled. Dean flicked one of Cas' antenna and Cas turned his back on him. He tried to go sit down on the couch, but the stinger got in the way and pushed back into him uncomfortably.

"Online this seemed like a good idea."

"Oh trust me, it was." Dean smiled. Totally worth the rushed shipping too. This bee was too cute. A text alert shook him from his thoughts and he pulled out his phone.

"Bad news. Jess is already pulling Sam out to a party, they can't come." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Less people."

"Come on, I promise tonight will be fun. Just us, and your brothers, and a few friends." Dean said. Cas crossed his arms, and Dean sighed.

When the knock on the door came, Dean brightened up. He rushed to the door to answer it, finding Kevin on the other side.

"Hey, I got the pumpkins, but I'll need your help getting them up here. Nice batman costume." Kevin said. Dean nodded.

"Nice robin costume. Cas, you want to stay here?" Dean asked. Cas nodded wordlessly and Dean shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Dean said. He left and as the door shut, Cas rid himself of the antenna.

He never enjoyed Halloween. The people running around dressed as monsters and the kids screaming and playing in the streets. All the candy he was meant to eat making his stomach hurt as a kid, while Gabriel insisted that was the only way to know you were having fun.

He wrung his hands together as another knock at the door came. As he stood to open it, he braced himself for something terrifying. It surprised him when he found Michael to be the one wearing the scary mask.

"Relax, I'm the fun clown, he's the killer one." Gabriel said.

"Boo." Michael said dryly.

"Take it off." Cas said angrily, stomping his foot. Michael did so quickly, but Gabriel left his ridiculous rainbow wig and nose on as he walked past him into the apartment, pie in his hands.

"Rough night?" Michael asked, handing Cas a bowl of various candies mixed together.

"I didn't want to." Cas said, letting him past. He set the bowl on the counter and went back to the couch, with Michael following.

"Want to what?" Michael asked. They both ignored Gabriel already eating the candy.

"Have a party."

"Would it make you feel better if we leave early? Like at around nine thirty? When one person leaves, the others follow, you know." Michael said. Cas nodded and Michael smiled.

"Ok, we'll leave early. Hey do you think anyone else will be dressed up?" Michael asked.

"Let's find out!" Gabriel spoke up, as someone knocked on the door rather harshly. He went to the door and swung it open, to find Dean and Kevin, but also Charlie and Jo, holding pumpkins.

"Arms were full, had to knock with my foot." Dean said. He put down two pumpkins on the newspaper covered table, as did Kevin, while Charlie and Jo each put down the ones they were carrying.

As everyone introduced themselves to Gabriel and Michael, Cas looked over Charlie and Jo's outfits. They looked like people from the army, Charlie with a big fake gun, and an eyepatch, while Jo was wearing a torn up uniform.

"I need to plug in the music." Charlie said. Cas sat and watched with horror as she plugged in a mini speaker to her phone. It's started to play loudly, and Cas covered his ears.

"Little quieter Charlie?" Dean said, motioning towards the hunched over bee. Charlie turned down the volume, and Dean walked towards the couch to sit down next to him.

"You alright?"

"No! I didn't want to have this party!" Cas yelled. Everyone went quiet, as Cas began to whine.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be upset. I'll make this fun, I promise. Let's go carve a pumpkin." Dean said.

"Yeah, or blow it up." Gabriel piped up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Rubber bands! See how many it takes to pop a pumpkin." Gabriel said. He pulled the package of rubber bands from his back pocket, and Dean sighed.

"Fine, one pumpkin Gabriel." Dean said. Gabriel punched the air in victory and Kevin laughed.

"Alright, dry ice is going in the sink." He said. He dropped it down into the water, and the fog started to float up. Cas watched in surprise as in took over everyone's feet.

"That's nice. Doesn't smell." Cas said.

"Yeah, exactly. It's like spooky fog. Come on, let's get you a pumpkin." Dean said.

* * *

It took only a few minutes to split Gabriel's pumpkin, the two halves going flying as everyone ducked and jumped away. It took longer to carve their pumpkins.

Deans was a classic angry face, while Cas made his perfect with triangle eyes and a smile. Charlie's looked like a zombie, sort of, and Jo showed off her incredible carving skills by drawing a whole zombie. Michaels was much like Deans, a Gabriel drew surprised eyes on his with a sharpie, then put the two halves back together.

All together it went pretty well, and they all started throwing away the mess. Cas readjusted in his seat again, trying to get comfortable with the bee stinger under him. The music switched and Charlie cheered, pulling Jo away to dance, which quickly turned to kissing.

And Cas couldn't help it. He watched. He watched them turn from gentle to neck biting and rough kisses, and he felt his face heat up. He looked up towards Dean, and felt something entirely different stir in his stomach.

"Dean, need to leave." Cas said.

"Ok, guys, go ahead and cut the pie." Dean said to Gabriel and Michael, as Cas pulled him towards their bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Cas pulled deans mask off and was kissing him. He went for his lips, and his neck, and Dean made a noise in the back of his throat that Cas loved, but before he could try anything else Dean was pushing him off.

"C-Cas, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Cas said, diving in again. Dean let them kiss for another moment before he pushed him back again gently.

"Cas seriously, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to. I feel... very... hot. I don't know." Cas said. Dean blushed even harder then he already was.

"What uh- what brought this on?" Dean asked.

"I... I saw Charlie and Jo-"

"Wait, hold on. You're telling me you got turned on watching lesbians kiss, and now you're trying to come onto me, with your brothers just outside the door?" Dean summarized. He laughed, and Cas looked away.

"Please?" He said quietly.

"Cas, we can't keep making out. Not while everyone's here." Dean said.

"We could." Cas said. He made for Deans neck again, kissing and sucking like he saw Jo doing, and Dean moaned this time, making Cas jump back.

"Not that far." Cas said quickly.

"N-No, not that far. Which is why we need to stop, because you're... you're really doing it for me here." Dean chuckled. Cas nodded.

"Can we kiss later?" Cas asked.

"Maybe after everyone leaves." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's- it's ok, trust me." Dean said. He smoothed down his shirt, and looked himself over, pointedly staring at his crotch for a moment, making Cas look away. Despite wanting to do what the girls were doing, he still wasn't ready quite yet for that.

As Dean opened the bedroom door, Gabriel whistled, and Dean flipped him off. Charlie and Jo had separated to eat the pie, while Kevin tried to pick through the candy dish.

"But why skittles and m&ms?!" Kevin said.

"Trick and a treat my good man." Gabriel smirked, sucking on a lollipop.

"It'll be time for us to go soon." Michael spoke up. Gabriel nodded.

"Right, cause it's getting late." Gabriel agreed. Dean scrunched his eyebrows, but didn't question them.

"Alright, weird. Gimme some pie." Dean said. As he scooped up his slice, Cas followed him around, waiting to sit down with him. Dean did sit at the table, beside their pumpkins, and Cas smiled.

"They turned out well." Cas said.

"I know, I told you. Was it a good night?" Dean asked, shoveling more blueberry filling into his mouth.

"Ok." Cas admitted.

"Well, that's good. How about you get some pie and I'll turn on Charlie Brown? Before everyone leaves?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"I like Charlie Brown."

"I know you do." Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Halloween fic! Sort of? And also with heavy makeouts implied? This is getting out of hand. ',:)
> 
> Don't worry, it's COMING! I know what you want.


End file.
